About time (Clamp) Oneshot
by MegaAnimeFreak7
Summary: Touya is at home alone waiting for his best friend Yukito (who is also Yue) to come to his house so that they can finish their Math homework together. What he doesn't know is that Yukito has a plan to take their relationship to the "next level". Meanwhile, Sakura and Li are on their way home from a date. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! RAUNCHY!


**I haven't written about any other pairings other than Hetalia (USUK in particular. Go check out my War effort series! lol. I'm advertising right now!), so I thought I'd try something different. I know it's fail, but please leave only constructive criticism, not stuff that'll rip my heart out of its very large chest (I'm only kidding. My boob's are only medium sized). **

**I love Touya x Yukito, so that's what I wrote about. I know Yukito's a bit OOC in this one, and I made Sakura and Li older, but please bear with it. ^_^"**

**Also, I added Sakura, Li and Yue in this. Hope that's allowed. XDD**

* * *

Touya stood off to the side of his kitchen, staring at the clock on the wall. His eyes kept flicking from the clock to the door anxiously.

_Where is he?_ He wondered inwardly. _He was supposed to be here three hours ago!_

Yukito Tsukishiro, the "he" to whom he was referring, was Touya's best friend. He was supposed to have come over so that they could work on their Math homework together, but he hadn't shown up yet. This wouldn't have concerned Touya, considering that Yuki slept for large amounts of time due to his "other" self, but this was longer than he was comfortable with.

He reached for the phone, ready to dial his number, when the doorbell rang. He set the appliance back into its holder and stood up. He walked towards the door and turned the knob, not bothering to look through the peephole.

He was shocked to find Yuki sitting on the porch, his legs lying off to one side, holding himself up with one hand, while the other held the front of his shirt, which was ripped to shreds, panting.

Touya blushed at his sexy posture. He realized that he had to do something, but his longtime crush on the boy was preventing him from doing anything.

Yuki looked up at him from under his eyelashes. "Touya." He whispered. Touya snapped out of his perverted trance and bent down to pick up his friend. He carried him bridal style into the living room and laid him on the couch. He leaned back and stared at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked frantically. "What happened? Is there anything that I can get for you?"

Yuki chuckled. "I'm fine. I'll explain it later and I'd like some cold water."

Touya smiled, relieved. "Okay. One water coming up." He rose from his spot next to him and headed to the kitchen.

Yukito waited a few seconds before beginning to smirk. His plan was working.

He had decided that if Touya wasn't going to try to take their relationship to the "next level", then_ he_ would. What better way to accomplish this feat than by acting like a damsel-in-distress? It was a known fact between all of Touya's friends that he couldn't say no to a person in need.

He could hear Touya open the fridge door. He took a deep breath and put on the most helpless face he could. Time to put "phase 2" of his plan into action.

Touya grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and closed the door. He only took two steps before he could hear whimpering coming from the living room. Curious, he walked back into the room, only to see his best friend curled up in a ball on the couch, whimpering softly.

"Yuki?" he asked hesitantly, setting the water on the coffee table. When he didn't respond, Touya bent down next to his form. He shook his shoulders. "Yukito! What's wrong?"

He turned him onto his back. He stared at Yuki's tomato red face. It looked as though he were… blushing? Yukito stared up at him helplessly. He opened his mouth in order to speak, but only a slight breath escaped his plump lips.

Touya forced himself to look away. He was looking very uke right now and if he wasn't careful he would jump his bones. Yuki reached out to him with his right hand. He cupped Touya's cheek with it and turned his face so that he was staring at him again. Touya's eyes widened in surprise.

Yukito bit his lip seductively. "Touya," he whispered. Touya only watched as Yuki wrapped his arms around his neck. His lips brushed against Touya's, causing him to shiver. "Kiss me" were the words that escaped his pink lips.

Touya looked at him incredulously. Yuki took that opportunity to plant his lips on his. Touya's eyes widened even further. Yuki pressed harder, forcing Touya to awaken from the trance he'd fallen into.

Touya wrapped his arms around his best friend's waist and pulled him closer. Yuki straddled his legs. He sat on his thighs, wrapping his legs around Touya's back. Touya pulled back, licking his lips.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," he commented, smiling. He cocked his head to the side with wonder. "Why now?"

Yukito put a finger to Touya's lips, silencing him. "Don't wonder about the 'why,'" he cooed. He pushed Touya so that he was lying on his back. He put his hands on both sides of him, grinning. "You should be wondering 'What position are we using?'"

Touya blushed, but smiled himself. "I _like_ this side of you." He replied before Yuki bent down to kiss him.

Sparks flew between the two as their lips connected. Yuki parted his lips and Touya gingerly slipped his tongue in. Yuki responded by slipping_ his_ tongue into Touya's mouth. The two battled for control, unaware of the sound of the door opening.

Sakura walked into the room holding hands with Li. The couple's eyes grew large when they witnessed the sight in front of them. Sakura covered her mouth while Li smirked.

"'Bout time," he whispered to her. He pulled her into the kitchen quietly. Then he pulled out his iPhone and began to record the two.

"Honey? What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Recording information I can use later." He answered back. She stared at him, confused.

"For what?"

"Blackmail." He grunted. She gasped and took hold of his arm.

"Please don't!" she begged him quietly. "If you do, I can't guarantee that Touya will leave you a man!"

Li smirked once again as he heard Yuki moan. "I don't think he'll be able to do anything right now." He told her smugly. He turned back to look at the couple on the couch who had stopped their make out fest in order to breathe.

"T-Touya." Yukito gasped, barely getting the words out. Touya was breathing hard as well.

"Y-yes?"

Yukito looked at him though half-lidded eyes. "I-I think it's time to take this to the bedroom." Sakura gasped and Touya blushed harshly. Li, on the other hand, was trying hard not to burst into hysterics. He bit the inside of his lips and made an odd choking sound. He covered his mouth with one hand while the other continued to record what was happening.

Touya gulped, and then wrapped his arms around Yuki. He raised him off of the couch so that he was holding him bridal style. Yukito giggled and wrapped his own arms around Touya's neck as he was carried up the stairs. They ran into his bedroom and closed the door, not even bothering to lock it.

_This is hilarious!_ Li thought to himself as he stood and followed the couple up the stairs.

He pushed the door open slightly and poked the phone through the open slit, making sure that he got the footage, still smiling.

* * *

Touya nipped and sucked Yukito's member. He began to deep throat him, earning a moan of pleasure from his partner.

"Touya…" his voice died. Touya smiled. He leaned up and kissed his lover on the lips while stroking him gently. Yuki parted his lips, allowing Touya to slip in. They kissed passionately, unable to break away from the other.

Touya brought his fingers to Yukito's entrance. He began to slip a finger in slowly, being very careful so that he didn't hurt the man below him.

Yukito moaned once again. He looked up at Touya helplessly. "M-more!" he stuttered. "Give me more!"

Touya smiled as he inserted two more fingers, expertly sliding them in and out. Yukito's fingers gripped the sheets they were holding with pleasure, breathless moans escaping his lips.

"Does it… feel good?" Touya asked hesitantly. Yukito nodded and wrapped his arms around Touya's neck.

"Yes, it does," he replied. "Touya. E-enter me. Please."

Touya gulped and pulled his fingers out from Yukito's backside. He positioned himself in between Yuki's legs and smiled sweetly.

"Alright then. Get ready."

* * *

Sakura continued to press the tissue she was holding to her bloody nose as she and Li listened to the two teens having sex.

She turned to look at Li helplessly and shook his arm lightly. "Li? C-can we please leave? I don't think my brother would appreciate us listening to him doing…" she stopped after hearing a particularly loud moan escape from the room. She gulped.

Li turned to look at her and smiled. "Yep, we can leave in a minute." he whispered. He turned back to look at his iPhone. _Come on Yuki. Give me a large moan,_ he willed with his mind. _I know you can do it. Just a little more and…_

"AHHHHH!" Yukito screamed out in pleasure. Touya followed him soon after with a loud grunt carrying Yukito's name.

Li grinned evilly and pressed the "stop record" button on his phone. He pumped his fist in the air in victory. "Hell yeah!" he cried. "I got it! Touya, prepare to be blackmailed!"

All was silent for a while before Yuki's unmistakable voice could be heard asking, "Touya? What was that? Was that Li-chan?"

Li's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't meant to say that out loud! "Shit!" he cursed.

The door swung open. Li slowly looked up to see Touya standing in the doorway in his jeans (which weren't fully buttoned). Touya stared down at the seventh grader with hate in his eyes.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here? Why is my little sister here?" he boomed. "And what did you mean by 'blackmailing' me?!"

Li stood up and stuck his tongue out at Touya. "Exactly that dumbass! I'm gonna blackmail you with this video I made!"

Touya's eyes narrowed. "_What_ video?"

Li raised the iPhone and began to fast-forward the video. He casually pressed "play" and watched as Touya's expression changed from one of confusion to anger. Sakura, after hearing the sex scene again, fainted from blood loss.

"How dare you, you little brat!" Touya reached out to make a grab for the phone but Li moved out of the way. He bound down the stairs, laughing hysterically.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura!" Li called over his shoulder before running through the door.

"You'll do no such thing!" Touya cried as he followed him.

Sakura lay on the floor for a minute, trying to regain her composure, when all of a sudden a cry of surprise could be heard from her brother's bedroom. A very confused looking Yue stepped out of the room, the bed sheets wrapped around his thin waist. He looked around in shock before seeing Sakura staring up at him on the floor.

"You!" he pointed at her. "What in Clow's name happened? Why am I dressed in a linen cloth? And why does my backside hurt every time I move?!"

Sakura stood up and stared at the being with confusion. "You mean… you don't know?"

"Of course not! I was asleep!" he scoffed. "Tell me, where is your brother? I know that he knows what happened."

Sakura sighed and ran a nervous hand through her hair. "Come on," she said as she took hold of one of his hands. She led him to the bed he had just recently emerged from and sat him down. She squeezed his hand. "Touya isn't here right now so I guess I'll have to tell you. Um... You and Touya just... had sex."

It took a moment for the information to register, but when it did, Yue's face turned to one of disbelief.

"**WHAT?!**"

* * *

**BTW, the reason Yue popped out is because Yukito was so exhausted after his "adventure" with Touya that he fainted/ fell asleep, forcing Yue to appear and suffer through the "aftermath" (which sucks even more considering that it was Yukito's first time! XDD).**


End file.
